


Preferences: Beard.

by ayee_san



Series: Preferences [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Imagines, M/M, Preferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For more supernatural stuff go to my tumblr blog not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	Preferences: Beard.

**Dean**

Dean’s beard will be the death of you; especially when you two put it to a good use. You love the feeling of it on your nipples when he sucks on them, or when it grazes over your most sensitive parts when he goes down on you. However, the cutest part is when he gets pie in it and doesn't notice for a long time, so you have to suppress your giggles. When you finally can’t hold it in any longer and burst into laughter, he notices the reason for your behavior and will try and get pie on you as well.

* * *

 

**Sam**

Each time that Sam lets his beard grow, you joke, saying that now he only has to dye his hair blonde, and his Thor cosplay is ready to go. The conversation would then follow with Sam tackling you down and kissing all over your body, lightly scratching his beard over your soft skin, which is a huge turn on for you, especially when he scratches it near your thighs.

* * *

 

**Castiel**

You like when Cas doesn’t shave. He doesn’t let his beard grow often, saying that it can get in the way and feels scratchy, but every once in awhile he would let it grow as much as you want, since he sees how it makes you happy. You like to brush your fingers through it when you two are just relaxing, lying in bed or on a sofa in front of a TV. You especially like how it feels when he kisses you; slightly scratchy on your soft skin.

**Author's Note:**

> For more supernatural stuff go to my tumblr blog not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com


End file.
